Assessment of the impact of visual performance on the activities of daily living in clinical medicine has been challenging. Evaluation of visual function in clinical practice has been largely predicated on visual acuity and visual field testing. There are other functional indicators including contrast sensitivity, color vision, and stereopsis which may influence visual performance, but these functional indicators are not routinely tested. Furthermore, how visual acuity and visual field and other visual performance indicators translate to visual disability impairing the activities of daily living is unknown. No objective clinical tests are currently available to evaluate visual performance directly related to patients' activities of daily living.
Patients with visual disability have difficulties in completing daily tasks (e.g. navigating in a street, walking down a flight of stairs, locating an object of interest, etc.). In some patients, the peripheral vision is significantly impaired although the central vision remains intact. In others, vision at night can be significantly impaired despite relatively normal vision at day time.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.